Wish Granted
by ForgottenStorm87
Summary: Relena has decided to tell Heero to live his life how he truly wants to live it. How does he respond? read and find out!


DISCLAIMER! I do not own them I just love to write about them. Simple as that. Enjoy!

WISH GRANTED

"Heero…"

The name left her lips like a whispered prayer. This was the hardest thing she would ever do but it had to be done. She just couldn't take it anymore. Running a hand through her long honey colored tresses she took a deep breath to steel her nerve. She closed her eyes. She couldn't look at him, not yet. He was standing on the other side of the room leaning against the wall, his eyes on her; she could feel those intense blue orbs observing her every move. He was curious, she knew, as to why she had called him in. his expression hadn't changed from his usual impassive façade but she knew. She always seemed to know. He was waiting for her to say what she needed to say.

The silence was deafening as she tried to work up the nerve to tell him what needed said. It had been too long. Too many long years of wishing, waiting, and wanting. She played absentmindedly with the pen in her hand. She hadn't thought it would be this hard. One simple sentence, one simple explanation and yet every time she tried to say it she felt her heart skip a beat and her stomach lurch in response. Opening her eyes she locked them with his: deep Prussian met with swirling cerulean. She never could read him. All her years in politics, all her experience reading people and their thoughts and reactions and yet he was still so much of a mystery at times.

They had been friends, confidants even. Their mutual respect had only grown for each other with each passing year and eventually he had begun to let down some of his walls. She would never forget the first time she truly heard him laugh. It was a comforting sound that made her heart dance. She considered him a friend, at the very least, but yet she knew deep down, that it was so much more. They were hardly the same people they were when they first met. The turbulent twists and turns in their lives had changed them both, bending, shaping and molding them into the strong confident individuals they now were. Ten years had passed since that very day she found him lying on the beach; ten long, complicated years.

She had been surprised to say the least when he joined her security detail. Not only was he her body guard, he was the head of it all. At first it was a little unnerving. Her feelings towards him confused the beginning her school girl infatuation was something to help inspire her to keep going. In the darkest of moments just remembering his determination and strength had helped her find her own. He was her inspiration. He was so much of what she wanted to be: strong, brave, defiant, but most of all, selfless. She had chased him. Looking back on it she did feel rather foolish. That girl, however, was gone. She had finally found herself thanks to him. She owed him so much.

She studied his eyes, trying to find a hint of his thoughts. She had become bewitched by those eyes. In the last several years their relationship had gradually changed. They had started out as protector and protected. Slowly they became close acquaintances. It wasn't all that long before their bond had changed into so much more. He was her shoulder to lean on, her pillar of support when things got rough. She had no idea how he would define what she was to him. They were, in the very least, good friends. There had always been a bond between them, an unexplainable, undefinable bond that caused other people to whisper behind their backs. Tabloids had asked the questions even she was too afraid to put to voice.

She didn't know what they were. she just knew what they could do for each other. She could calm him in his most aggravated moments and in turn he could soothe her. she could be having the day from hell but one look from him, on simple reassuring touch of his hand and she could feel her tension leave. They were the silent source of comfort that was always there. For a while, that had been enough. For a while, all she needed was to know that he was with her. recently, however, that had changed. Recently she had realized that their friendship, while special, was no longer enough. It had happened so suddenly. She had been having the worst day ever. She was about to throw in the towel and send in her resignation. She had found herself on the verge of tears. She had begun to lose not only faith in humanity, but faith in herself. Just as she was doubting her worth he did something that changed everything. He had taken her hand gently in his own, with his other hand he lifted her chin.

"Look at me." he had said. She did so. Her light blue eyes met his deep blue. "You are so much greater than you know. You can do anything. I believe in you."

His hand moved to gently cup her face. Those simple words, that simple string of sentences were all she needed. It was in that brief moment of intimacy that she realized a horrible truth: she loved him. She put her hand covering his, closing her eyes and leaning into his touch. That day had changed it all. In that moment she had wanted nothing more than to kiss him. They had been this close once before, long ago. It had been just after they'd stopped the revised white fang from fulfilling their plans. Everyone had prepared to go their separate ways when he grabbed her hand and pulled her close, almost kissing her… almost.

She felt herself trembling. This wasn't going to be easy but it had to be done. For so many years he had protected her, saved her life, sheltered her from anything he could. It was her turn to return the favor. He had helped create the peace but had spent his every moment fighting to keep her safe. She was the Vice Foreign Minister of the United Earth-Sphere Alliance. She was, according to the media, the strongest adhesive holding together the bond between the earth and the colonies. If in the event something happened to her it could result in the next war. Heero protected her to prevent such a disaster and in doing so was unable to take full advantage of the peace he created. Despite their friendship she knew he protected her out of a strange feeling of obligation. It was time for her to set him free. Taking one last deep breath she decided to do what needed done.

"Heero…" His eyes changed, still unreadable, his posture shifted. "I now you're wondering why I asked you to come here. As my bodyguard you normally are already wherever I go. However, what I have to say I say to you, not as your charge, and not as the Vice Foreign Minister, but as your friend."

His eyes were burning into her. she could tell he was trying to figure out what she was going to say. She sighed.

"Heero, the universe has been at peace for ten years now. You helped create this wonderful new world order we live in, it seems only fitting that you be free to enjoy it." He raised a brow in an unsaid question.

"Heero…" Now or never. "I release you from any obligations you feel you have towards me. You deserve to enjoy this peace you helped obtain. You can go live your life however you wish."

He pushed off against the wall and was now standing up straight, eyes still locked with hers.

"What are you saying?" His tone was, as usual, devoid of emotion, his gaze unwavering.

"I'm saying, you're free. You can go and do whatever you wish. I'm saying, you're fired."

"Fired?"

"I can't do it anymore Heero. I can no longer sit by and let you waste this time protecting me. Whatever obligations you have were fulfilled long ago. It's time for you to live your life the way you wish to. I'm setting you free." He took two steps towards her and she felt her breath catch.

"So, what you're saying is, you want me to live my life the way I want to live it?"

"Yes." It was becoming increasing hard to breath. He too two more steps towards her. he was so much closer now.

"Anyway I wish? I'm free to do what I want?"

"Yes." She felt her heart catch in her throat as he took two more steps closer.

"What makes you think I haven't been?"

"What?" His words took her completely by surprise. He closed the distance between them. Their bodies were now inches away.

"If you want me to leave, then I will, but…" He reached out and touched her cheek wiping away a tear she hadn't realized she'd cried. "I want you to know something first."

"Heero…?"

"All those years I spent protecting you was because it's what I wanted to do. All those years I fought to keep you safe because I wanted to. And all these years I have spent my time near you because…" He moved so fast, but so gently that it took her by surprise. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

His lips met hers. It was a gentle kiss, soft, gentle, perfect. She felt herself melt, her heart racing. When he pulled away she found herself speechless. She looked into his eyes, searching for any sign that she had only imagined what just occurred. He was smiling, lips turned up gently. Anyone else would swear he wasn't but she knew. She closed her eyes, returning his smile. He leaned forward, touching his forehead gently to hers.

"Are you sure this is what you wish for?" Her question was a simple one, but she had to know. Looking deeply into her eyes his smile widened.

"What do you think?" He kissed her again, this time deeper than before and she found herself melting into his embrace. She broke the kiss, giggling in spite of herself.

"Wish granted." They laughed together, finally content having both their wishes fulfilled.

[A.N.] I hope you enjoyed this fic. This was an idea I have had for a very long time. Until next time! Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think! Thanks!


End file.
